


In the Jungles of the Bathroom

by itsastanaphon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsastanaphon/pseuds/itsastanaphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot is tired, exhausted even. He's ready for a shower, but he gets slightly interrupted when someone comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Jungles of the Bathroom

He’d been waiting all day for this: covered in his own sweat and others sweat throughout most of the day while training new recruits. He turned the water on in his efficiency shower, hearing the pipes rattle and shake and squeal to life. His throat was hurting now, since most of the time he had to yell. He tugged at the scarf around his neck, freeing it from his persons. The water came down into the shower with a sharp hissing sound as it hit the tiles. He pulled his shirttail free, sighing as he undid his belt and the buttons of his shirt. They came undone with a practiced ease, his thumb knowing exactly where the next was along the line. The water was starting to get hot as the room began to steam up. He took a now ungloved hand and wiped a section of steam off the mirror, catching his own eyes staring back at him in the glass. He pulled himself away from the sight, his hair was matted up slightly in the back and his face was flush; he was tired. No, he was exhausted. This was getting to be too much day in and day out, yelling, getting up early, and showing these new recruits how to do literally everything from the ground up.

He shook his head somewhat, looking back up at the mirror: the steam had covered over his view of himself. He went back to undressing, the room becoming warmer and warmer, but in that usual comforting way. Once naked, the bathroom door only slightly ajar, he stepped into the rushing hot water. As soon as it hit his skin he felt better. Everything was warm and nothing hurt. He sighed his relief and leaned his forehead against the tiles, just letting the water cascade down his back, his fine hair sticking to his scalp now. He reached for the shampoo, a floral smelling pink substance, but he didn’t mind, actually he rather liked it. Washing his hair was one of those soothing rituals. He always leaned his head back and closed his eyes while he did this; his fingers digging through his hair and into his scalp, it felt good. He was so tired though and this was only serving to further his exhaustion; he wasn't as young as he once was. His fingers threaded their way through his hair, rinsing it out, the constant hot water turning his hair into a veil around his face. He did wish there was a bathtub in this bathroom, he could just lay back in hot water and forget about his worries. Forget about all his concerns.

Snake had been gone for a while, he mused to himself, a soft grin coming to his features; the hot water soothing away his muscle aches.  He stood there stock still, face turned upwards to the water, eyes closed, hands pulling slightly on the back of his neck. He was trying to rub some of the aches out with his fingers tips, but it wasn’t really working. His teeth bit into his lower lip, what he wouldn’t give for someone to rub his neck right now. Through the rushing hot water and the steam all around him he barely heard the door open. His eyes still closed, distantly he felt the shower curtain graze his calf, but he was lost in his own thoughts with the hot water running down his back.  

“Need some help?” A familiar, deep rumbling voice said close to his ear. His eyes jolted open, hands dropping to his sides quickly as he spun around, water flicking in every direction. He didn’t put up a fight; he certainly didn’t run, his face now splitting into a coy smile. He wiped the water from his long eyelashes and sharp cheekbones, chuckling, “When’d you get back?” The water rushed down onto both of them now as Snake pulled the shower curtain closed behind him; just as naked as the day he had been born. Ocelot couldn't stop himself from taking a rushing, longing look at Snake's naked form in front of him: his muscle tone, the way that the water bounced and rolled off of every curve of those defined physical features all those scars. Yes, he had missed Snake, in every regard. 

“I don’t know, twenty minutes ago?” Ocelot gulped slightly, biting his lip, waiting for Snake to come to him. The steam in the bathroom was making everything heady and warm and thick. Snake moved towards Ocelot, sliding his calloused hands around the younger man’s svelte hips. The water continued to pour down onto both of them, Ocelot turning his head to meet Snake’s kiss. His hands running up along Snakes chest and to his face, pulling him nearer, desperately trying to get as close as possible. His finger tips gripping Snake's chest a little too tightly, but he couldn't stop himself. It had been weeks. Ocelot moaned and whined, into Snake’s mouth, his tongue colliding with Snake’s quickly, furiously, and heatedly. It was perfect. Snakes broad hands cradled Ocelot closer, pulling the smaller, paler man into him, Snake's finger tips lightly brushing the small of the other mans back, causing Ocelot to arch his back in response.

“John…” Ocelot whispered, water dripping off of his eyelashes and his lips, Snake rose an eyebrow and hummed slightly in his throat, “Hmm?” Ocelot bit his lip, pushing his hips towards Snake’s, out of a desire for more friction, more warmth, _more, more, more anything._

“Missed me that much, huh?” Snake said against Ocelot’s neck, his voice like dark, smooth velvet. Ocelot glared at him but glided his free hand down between Snake’s legs. He smirked, the palm of his hand running up the length of the older man’s cock, twirling, open palmed at the reddened tip. Snake closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth at the contact, only to open his eyes and give Ocelot a hooded glare.

“It would seem you’re in the same condition.” Ocelot smirked at Snake, who only allowed a hint of a smile to grace his features. He pushed back roughly into Ocelot, forcing him to move backwards in the small shower, his smooth, pale skinned back hitting the wall with a wet, clinging thud. Soon Snake’s lips were pressed against Ocelot’s again in an insistent manner: his tongue in Ocelot’s mouth, their teeth almost clinking, teeth slightly biting at lips. Snake’s hands finding their way to Ocelot’s thighs, he pulled one up and, instinctually, Ocelot wrapped it around Snake’s hip. Snake groaned at the new progression. Simply holding up Ocelots leg with his prosthetic, his warm, human hand gliding down to the other leg. Ocelot was moaning outwardly now, both their erections pressed tightly against each other. Snakes forehead pushed against Ocelot’s, water running down over both of them, but Snake never losing his grip, instead tightening it on Ocelot’s thigh. Ocelot hissed somewhat at the almost harsh hold that Snake had on him, but he dug his nails into Snake’s chest instead of complaining; figuring that was fair game. Ocelot’s arms went around Snake’s neck, he was desperately trying to pull himself up a little higher, losing his purchase on the shower floor with his feet. His toes barely touching the floor now as Snake was beginning to lift him up off the ground.

“Don’t drop me, John.” Ocelot whispered feverishly in between heated, sloppy kisses, his fingers entwining themselves in Snake’s hair, pulling just so, ever so lightly. He knew where this was headed, they had gone down this path before and it was marvelous and wonderful and incredible. Ocelot loved this. When Snake had been gone for so long that upon his return all he wanted was Ocelot in his arms. Ocelot wet, hot, shaking, moaning, in his arms. Ocelot rolled his head back against the wall of the shower, his hair matting itself against the wet tiles, sticking there. 

“Have I ever dropped you?” Snake whispered, his grip becoming tighter on Ocelot. Ocelot shook his head silently, he met Snake’s one eyed gaze, his eye was so very blue. He regretted ever firing that gun all those years ago, what the two of those beautiful blue eyes would have looked like up close like this, Ocelot daren’t have thought. He kissed Snake again, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling gently.  Snake let out a soft chuckle. Ocelot could feel Snake pushing him against the wall, pushing him up, up, up, holding onto his thighs with both of his strong arms. Snake grunted, adjusting himself and Ocelot, now off the floor completely, wrapped his legs around Snake’s hips. He felt himself being pushed against the wall tighter, harder, and that same intense pressure at his entrance. That same familiar pressure that he knew was all Snake and no one else, how could it ever be anyone else? No one would do to him what John did to him.

Ocelot let out a string of needy moans as he rolled his head forward onto Snake’s shoulder. His fingers now tightly holding onto Snake’s neck, waiting for the inevitable, waiting for that push, that spreading feeling, the warmth and the pressure, the feeling of being cracked in half; he loved that. The water continued to pound down onto them, it wasn’t too hot; it was perfect. It was making all of this seem like they were back in that jungle all those years ago. Ocelot’s toes curled as Snake held him up and kissed his neck, biting here and there ever so slightly.

“Come on, John…this kind of torture it isn’t…it isn’t _fair_.” Ocelot whined in Snake’s ear, tightening his hold on Snake’s hips with his legs. Snake chuckled darkly, finally pushing his cock right against Ocelot’s entrance, lightly pushing against him.

“We don’t have any lube, Adam.” Ocelot loved when Snake used his real name, it was only in these intimate moments that he did so and it was only always between the two of them, “I uh…didn’t want to hurt you.” Ocelot could feel Snake’s hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, his hole opening at Snake’s demanding palms. Ocelot stifled a groan, pushing his hips against Snake’s.

“Just…just….use spit, anything.” The water was clinging to Ocelot’s hair, dripping off of it in rivets. His icy eyes watching Snake intently as he spit on his flesh and blood hand, trying to put as much spit on it as he could and also hold Ocelot up. Reaching around, Snake let his now spit covered fingers rub at Ocelot’s entrance, eliciting soft mewling sounds from the other man. Snake dipped a finger inside Adam slowly, ever so gently, just enough to make him swoon. Adam recovered quickly though, jerking his head up to John's ear. 

“Good enough. Now come on.” Adam whispered feverishly, his arms still around the older mans neck, his eyes watching the shower curtain as it swayed against them from the steam and the heat of the shower. He felt it though, felt that first push more acutely then he’d ever felt it before. It stung a bit, it burned some, he clenched his teeth and Snake noticed.

“You okay?” Adam nodded, he didn’t mind a little pain with his pleasure and this was actually kind of nice. Besides, this is _John,_ this was fine, and he could live with a little bit of hurting as long as it happened. Adam pulled his legs up higher around John's waist, he could feel John slipping farther inside with each inch, and john grunting and groaning in Adam's ear. john continued to pull Adam open as he plowed inward, allowing him to slide in a bit more effortlessly. It was maddening, Adam had no control over this, he was being held up and pushed into without any control over the situation. 

“ _Shit_.” John said finally, hilting himself in the other man, who gave a deep rumbling groan at that, locking his legs by his ankles around John's back. Their lips came crashing together again as John began to shift and move his hips, grinding inside of a moaning Adamska. His cock was all the way in now and he made it clear that he didn’t intend on stopping.

“Oh…ah! Fuck… _John_.” Adam clung to John's shoulders, biting his neck as he felt John hit the best spot, deep inside him. John pushed Adam harder against the wall, gaining more ground on the shower floor, more room to push into him and push into that pleasure button. Adam closed his eyes, moaning through gritted teeth. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, this felt good. Everything was tight and hot and wet and John kept slipping in and out and holding him open: it was perfect. 

“John…ughh… _harder_ , please, harder.” Adam was begging now, his nails digging into Johns neck and his forehead pressed against Johns chest.

“Adam…” john whispered before kissing him on the neck, biting here and there. His tongue leaping out to soothe the little bite marks as he went. He kept pumping, faster and harder, as much as he could without slipping on the wet tiled floor. Everything was moving to some natural, intense rhythm that neither of them could ignore. Like drums beating far off in the distance.

“John…” Adam whispered weakly, his back being pushed against the tiled bathroom wall, he was so hot, everything was hot. He couldn’t tell what was water anymore and what was sweat dribbling down his lip. John kept holding him open and pounding into him with such force he thought he was going to pass out, but he simply rolled his head forward onto Johns shoulder and wordlessly let his mouth hang open, gripping John tightly.

“I’m not…I’m not, _no, no_ , I can’t…” John started to mutter in Adam's ear.

“I know, it’s okay…just… _ughh_ ….just don’t stop.” Adam held onto John tighter, nails digging into his shoulders. John was moving at a ferocious pace and Adam didn’t know what to do except to weakly cant his hips against Johns. Adam's cock was swollen and red and ready to blow. With each press against John’s stomach, he knew he was closer and closer but it was teasingly so; just enough but not _quite_ enough. He kept biting his lip and wishing he could jerk himself off, but that didn't feel right. He wanted John to do it. He wanted John to make him come. 

John continued his assault into Adam, pressing against him more, literally trapping Adam between his own sweaty, wet body and the tiled shower wall. Adam loved this. Feeling trapped, wanted, knowing he was doing this to John, causing him to lose his mind; this was heaven. Adam threaded his fingers in John’s hair and pulled, hard this time. John let out a growl and bite down on Adams neck, just as Adam tightened up around him, causing John to spill himself inside the other man in thick, hot streaks. He let out a low growling and groaning sound and with that, Adam knew that John was spent. His own cock was still incredibly hard and red between them, but it didn’t take long for John to readjust. He held Adam up with only his prosthetic hand, reaching down with his real one to stroke Adam to completion. Adam arched his back some as John touched him, but he didn’t care, he just wanted released, everything was coiled and tight and hot and his muscles ached from holding onto john for so long. He kept biting his lip and making small noises as John's rough hands ran across his sensitive reddened tip. 

It didn't take long and he came with a shuddering moan as he twitched his way through his orgasm; his white hot come dripping down over Johns fist, still coiled around Adam's drooling cock. John's forehead was pressed against Adams as he slowly lowered the younger man to the shower floor. Adam was unsteady on his feet; his muscles were weak from behind held up and having to hold onto John for so long and so tightly. He swayed a bit, his legs hurt, everything was sore again. But in a sweet, savory way. 

“I missed you.” Adam whispered, the water still beating down on both of them, Johns lips covering Adams for a brief moment. They pushed their foreheads together again, John nodded, “I missed you too.” Adam looked around the shower.

“I have to rewash my hair now and uh…everything else.” John chuckled with that dark laugh he had. He didn’t move though, standing there and staring at Adam, his hand on the other man’s soft, feminine hips.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked finally, his voice still low and thick and his breathing slowing down finally.

“What? You need some help?” Adam smirked at John. They both gave a soft laugh to each other but neither of them made any move to actually take a shower. Standing there together, shaking, and letting the steam envelope them.


End file.
